Lions of the Outlands (LGA)
Lions of the Outlands is the twenty-first episode of the Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures series. It aired on FanFiction.net on September 19, 2019. Synopsis Kion and Nyota must choose whether to side with the hyenas or the lions when Jasiri, the good hyena, asks for help. Cast Main * Max Charles as Kion * Olivia Holt as Nyota * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Guest Starring * Dante Basco as Shaba * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Maisie Kiompus as Madoa * Andy Dick as Nuka * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Nika Futterman as Zira * Lacy Chabert as Vitani * Khary Payton as Rafiki Appearances Characters In order of appearance... * Shaba * Nyota * Bunga * Kion * Jasiri * Janja (mentioned) * Wema (unnamed) * Tunu (unnamed) * Madoa * Rafiki * Ono * Fuli * Beshte * Nuka * Kovu * Kiara (mentioned) * Zira * Vitani * Simba (cave paintings) * Scar (cave paintings) Locations * Pride Lands ** Grasslands ** Pride Rock ** Lair of the Lion Guard * Outlands ** Jasiri's Watering Hole ** Zira's Den ** Termite Mounds Groups * Kion's Lion Guard * Simba's Pride * Janja's Clan (mentioned) * Jasiri's Clan * Zira's Pride/Outsiders Animals * Lions * Honey Badgers * Cheetahs * Hippos * Egrets * Mandrills * Hyenas * Gazelles. Music Gallery Lions_Over_All.jpg|"Lions over all." Trivia * This episode is the first to directly tie The Lion Guard ''into the cannon of the previous films, with the introduction of the Outsiders. * The original voice actors for Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani reprise their roles from ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. ''The original voice for Zira, (Suzanne Pleshette) passed away in 2008. * This episode also marks the first time in ''Disney history that Nuka, Vitani and Kovu have been shown in any Lion King media since The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride in 1998. * This is the first time that Zira, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu have seen Kion use the Roar of the Elders. * There is one direct reference to the original Lion King film. ** The way Zira fiddles with a jerboa as she sings "Lions Over All" is similar to Scar's behavior with a mouse in the opening scene of The Lion King. * There are two references to the sequel film, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. ** Kovu mentions he met Kiara "a while ago", in reference to their first meeting in the early scenes of Simba's Pride. ** During "Lions Over All", '' the way Zira watches the termites crawl across the rock and then swats them off is similar to what she did in ''Simba's Pride. * This is Jasiri's final appearance in Season 1. * This is Shaba's final appearance in Season 1. * Zira refers to Nyota as Kion's "young mate". This statement will eventually become true as Kion and Nyota eventually become mates in season three. Category:The Lion Guard Adventures episodes